The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for validating an attachment of an electronic communication based on the recipients of the electronic communication.
Tone analysis is a natural language processing task to identify a tone of natural language text. Tone analysis is a general term, but one example of a tone analysis mechanism is the IBM® Tone Analyzer which provides an output for emotional/sentiment tone (anger, cheer, positive, negative, or the like), social/personality tone (agreeable, conscientious, open, or the like) and writing tone (analytical, confident, tentative, or the like). A tone analysis task is seen as very useful in the electronic communications domain so that senders may review the tone of an electronic communication (i.e. an email) before the electronic communication is sent.